Орэндж Свирл/Галерея/Сезоны 3-5
Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Плохое яблоко Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Академия Чудо-молний The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Pesky pegasus next to cloud machine S3E7.png Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png Machine producing cloud S3E7.png Appalled Cadets S3E07.png Lightning Dust gets zero approval S3E07.png Слёт семьи Эппл Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight -morning in Ponyville shines- S03E13.png Twilight singing -for absolute certain- S03E13.png Ponies cheering -PINKIE!- S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Полёт к финишу Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Радужные водопады Crescent 'There's Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png Rainbow looking at the other ponies S4E10.png Rainbow Dash flying in Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Гордость Пинки Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Ванильная пони Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight -please welcome... the Breezies!- S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Hairless tail S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight -settle some disagreements- S4E22.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward royal box seats S4E22.png Orange Swirl and Sprinkle Medley flying overhead S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -light the torch already- S4E24.png Spike -did you bring a match-- S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png The third leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Fluttershy hands horseshoe to Rainbow Dash S4E24.png Rainbow Dash takes off S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Rainbow Dash -wonder which medal that was-- S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Пятый сезон Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png Weather factory malfunctioning S5E5.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Pinkie asks Rainbow what she's reading S5E8.png Rainbow holding a book written by Twilight S5E8.png Rainbow covering her head with the book S5E8.png Rainbow -It's like Twilight herself in book form- S5E8.png Pinkie paying a lot of bits S5E8.png Rainbow looking serious at Pinkie S5E8.png Кусочек жизни Ponies at lunch S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Foals scared of something S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight searching S5E11.png Налаживание отношений Moon Dancer dispels the bubble of silence S5E12.png Library ponies shushing Twilight and Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer about to argue S5E12.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Рарити идёт по следу! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Rainbow -This is the best thing ever!- S5E15.png Rarity waving S5E15.png Братский фестиваль Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom walking S5E17.png Apple Bloom hears Scootaloo S5E17.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo walking towards Apple Bloom S5E17.png Apple Bloom asking if Orchard Blossom knows the lyrics S5E17.png Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Мастер страха Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png Гвоздь программы Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Twilight and Spike surrounded by Pegasi S5E25.png |index}} en:Orange Swirl/Gallery/Seasons 3-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей